Autobots, Assemble! One-Shot: How to Train Your Predacon!
by MiniKoontzy
Summary: Predaking, Darksteel, and Skylynx were all cloned for one purpose: hunting and slaying Autobots. How well will they fare when faced with the entirely different responsibility of caring for sparklings? Shameless cuteness incoming! *This one may stay up since I see it as separate from the rest of the AA universe. I can slip it into the rewrites pretty easy.*
1. Chapter 1:

**Autobots, Assemble!**

**One-Shot: How to Train Your Predacon!**

* * *

Predaking lay coiled in a decent-sized underground cavern far outside the city of Iacon where the Autobots were hard at work with the Vehicons rebuilding what little remained standing of the formerly glorious capital of Cybertron. With Iacon being so close to the Well and the Nemesis, it would be some time before they expanded their reconstruction efforts further afield. Darksteel and Skylynx were currently absent, both Griffin Predacons searching far and wide for the one thing Predaking considered far more precious than a steady supply of Energon and relative solitude, something that even those two boisterous brawlers considered important enough to find as quickly as possible that they hadn't argued with him: Predacon sparklings.

With Cybertron fully alive and functioning once again there was no further need for Shockwave to continue with his cloning project. Life and hope for the future emerged from the Well of Allsparks in a near constant rainbow of colors, visible to Predaking even at his current distance from it. On the clearest of nights the sight was truly spectacular, far more brilliant than an aurora and ten times as colorful. The normally dark, star-studded sky of his homeworld was turned into a glowing, vibrant tapestry each night. And it was breathtaking.

A low growl came from the cave entrance and Predaking got up to investigate, his powerful olfactory and auditory sensors already attempting to identify whoever or whatever was at the entrance of his den. Scraplets didn't growl so logically this had to be another Predacon; however he didn't recognize it as belonging to Darksteel or Skylynx. When he reached the entrance he was shocked and rather humbled to see Onyx Prime himself waiting for him. Gingerly clasped in his jaws was a small, winged, inky black reptilian form with luminescent pale silver splotches on its wings and body. Its large optics were closed, but they slowly opened to reveal their pale green hue, their paleness due to the optics still developing, not because something was wrong with them.

Predaking reverted to bipedal mode, stunned and gladdened at the sight. "You found one already?"

Onyx nodded, placing the tiny black Predacon on the ground. It sniffed at the air and blindly stumbled in Predaking's general direction, emitting a faint purring-gurgling noise. Predaking shifted back into beast form and softly screeched to give it a noise to follow. In reply the little sparkling chirped and re-directed itself towards him, cutely tumbling into his front claws.

"He told me specifically to give this one to you. A...thank you if you will. For helping defend the Well." Onyx explained.

The smaller Draconian bowed his helm.

Onyx contented himself to watch the clone interact with his newest charge. Despite Predaking being a fully grown mech, technically he wasn't a true adult – physically he was, but his mentality was that of a youngster, not to mention he had a bit of a temper to boot. And there was the blatant issue of him having been cloned solely for warfare. He was used to acting rather than waiting, and raising a sparkling required a lot of patience.

"If you ever need help..." he offered.

"I'm fine." Predaking insisted stubbornly.

While Predaking's attention was focused on the sparkling, Onyx bade a quiet retreat into the distance, taking to the skies to continue his search. He had faith that if Predaking got overwhelmed he would swallow his pride just long enough to ask for assistance.

* * *

Darksteel and Skylynx had separated in order to better cover a large area, the former heading towards Vos and the latter heading towards Kaon. They kept in constant radio contact as instructed by Predaking, for even a planet that had been essentially comatose for millennia could still support life – of the vermin variety.

The main reason for their haste in finding these sparklings was the ever-looming risk of Scraplets finding them. Sparkling armor was so soft and malleable that it rendered them highly vulnerable to the metal-eating vermin that dotted the planet. Such a threat was actually being dealt with by Cybertron itself, however. Acid rain on Cybertron was not only highly acidic – it was also very cold. Scraplets, being much smaller than Cybertronians, were more affected by the acid rainstorms, the cold acid effectively killing them. But such inclement weather also unfortunately affected the sparklings as well, even though they were slightly better protected and had the instinctive sense to seek shelter.

Darksteel flew over the ruined city of Vos about a hundred feet or so from the ground, sharp yellow optics scanning the ruins below for any signs of movement. Above him, dark clouds were forming, warning of another acid rainstorm brewing. He clacked his beak in annoyance. He'd have to find shelter soon.

A slight movement caught his attention. One of the piles of rubble below had shifted as something beneath it had moved. He tucked his wings in and landed next to it. A frightened squeak told him he'd found one and that it was scared. He shoved some of the debris away and found a tiny frightened femme who plainly had an avian alternative form – an Earth eagle from the looks of her – and her pale silver optics searched blindly for him. Darksteel squawked in what he hoped was a reassuring tone, telling her he was a friend and there to get her to safety.

She visibly calmed, letting the Griffin Predacon pluck her out of the debris in his beak and plod off towards a ruined building just as the first few drops of acid rain began to fall. It was no fully covered den, but it would do for now.

He lay down in the ruined structure, tucking the small bird-former under his wing and close to his frame. It didn't take long for the rhythmic pattering of rain outside to make the sparkling drift into recharge. Once she was out he contacted Skylynx and then Predaking, informing them of his success.

[Good. Stay where you are until the storm lets up. Then bring her back here.] Predaking requested, though it sounded more like an order.

[Gotcha, boss.] He replied over the private comm. link so as not to wake the dozing sparkling.

Predaking sighed in irritation. He'd had this discussion with them about a dozen times but the words never seemed to really sink in. They saw him as a boss and not a king and addressed him as such all the time. But he was so occupied caring for the sparkling under his protection that he didn't bother correcting Darksteel. He simply severed the link.

Darksteel clicked his beak amusedly at this and then went back to listening to the rain and observing the peacefully recharging sparkling at his side.

* * *

Skylynx had had good fortune on his side during his search, having discovered a sparkling almost right away in a large ruined plaza in Kaon long before the acid rainstorm began. His found sparkling – a beige mech with an obvious equine alternative form that he had reverted to – hadn't been scared at all and had actually tried to pick a fight with him even though he could barely walk. Fortunately his tiny kicks and punches hadn't really done much. A very spirited personality all-around he seemed.

"Hey! That's what I'll call you!" Skylynx exclaimed in happy realization, looking down at the tiny beige stallion trotting rather clumsily beside him. "Spirit!"

Spirit seemed to like his new name and bucked in acceptance, whinnying happily. Skylynx grinned at his enthusiasm and boundless energy. This one was going to be a handful. He could tell that already.

With a determined glint in his pale crystal blue optics the little robotic stallion charged in the direction of Predaking's den where the dragon mech himself was busy with another sparkling. Skylynx watched in wonder as the paleness of his optics vanished, revealing rich sky blue ones that burned like a bonfire, and his previous clumsiness disappeared, replaced by surefire determination and a steadiness in his four lanky limbs that hadn't been there before.

Predaking greeted the little robotic stallion by bumping him with his snout. In response, Spirit whinnied and reared back on his hind legs, placing his front limbs on Predaking's snout, using it as a sort of balance to keep himself from falling backwards.

"Aw. He likes you." Skylynx smiled.

Predaking rolled his yellow optics at him in a silent "Oh do shut up." He then turned his attention back to the little black dragon coiled beside him in recharge, forcing Spirit to drop down on all fours again.

Upon spotting the little black dragon sparkling, Spirit whinnied in delight and pranced around it merrily. In response, the black dragon sparkling opened its pale jade eyes and let out a sound similar to a feline mewl as it slowly woke up. Spirit accidentally got a bit too rowdy and stepped on the sparkling's delicate tail fins. There was a surprised and somewhat pained sounding squeak and then the sparkling flat-out disappeared from sight. Both adult Predacons stared in shock at the empty space. In a few moments the air shimmered and the black sparkling reappeared in bipedal mode, revealing it to be a femme. Her bright green optics were as round as they could possibly go.

She glanced up at them with an expression that said: "_Whoa! Did _I_ do that?!_"

"Get outta here! She's a _cloaker_?" Skylynx cried in amazement.

Predaking reverted to bipedal mode himself. He actually smiled. "Well, I think I know what to call her now. What do you think of the name 'Phantom'?" he asked her.

Phantom smiled and nodded eagerly, rushing forward and giving Predaking's legs an adorable embrace. Predaking could almost feel his spark melting in his chest. Through the sparkling's light armor he could feel her life force calling out to him and his own replying back. Ancient protocols and coding long dormant began flare to life with a vengeance, his first instinct to take the sparkling inside and hide in the familiar safety of his den, away from all the dangers that were rapid-firing through his processor.

Skylynx approached her. Predaking's reaction was swift. He reverted to beast mode and growled aggressively, his resurfacing Guardian protocols interpreting the action as hostile towards his sparkling. Skylynx held his hands up and backed away.

"Take it easy, boss. I wasn't gonna do anything to her." he said.

This seemed to calm Predaking. With a hiss of muted aggression he plucked the black sparkling off the ground and vanished inside his den. Skylynx had a strange, almost reverential look in his yellow optics, for he knew what was happening between Phantom and Predaking – a Guardian Bond. Cybertronians didn't have parents. Rather, sparklings were cared for until maturity by Guardians – mechs and femmes who looked after them until they were old enough to strike out on their own. A Guardian Bond was a sacred thing, so strong that only death could break it. It allowed for the Guardian to know and feel whatever their charge felt, enabling them to better care for them to start with. Eventually the free exchange of emotion would vanish, leaving them with an acute sense of the other's presence.

Skylynx looked down on hearing the sounds of transformation. At his feet, Spirit stood in bipedal mode with a confused expression on his face, no doubt wondering if he'd done something to upset Predaking.

"You didn't do anything, Spirit." he said. "They'll be back out in a bit. In the meantime, what do you think about a race, huh? Let's see how fast those little legs of yours are before that storm in the distance hits us."

Spirit grinned fiercely. "Kay!"

And just like that the determined little mech shifted to beast mode and galloped off, leaving Skylynx to bound after him and wonder at his rapid progress. Being able to transform and talk so soon after his sparking? That was impressive. This little guy was certainly special.

* * *

Darksteel must've slipped into recharge himself because he awoke with a start on hearing that the acid storm had stopped and the sensation of tiny hands shaking him in an effort to get him to wake up faster. A pair of big silver optics mere inches from his face was the first thing he saw.

"Hmm? Wha?" Darksteel groaned as he stretched his stiff joints in a manner similar to an Earth cat.

"Stranger." the sparkling bird-former told him, pointing to the entrance of their temporary shelter. She looked both scared and fascinated. He could sense her emotion too, informing him that a Guardian Bond must have developed between them while they were both in recharge and unaware of it.

Darksteel got to his four feet and went over to the entrance of the ruined structure he and his bird-former charge were occupying, claws retracting in case of trouble. He hissed a warning to whoever was outside and received a short, curt growl in reply. It was a sound he recognized as coming from Onyx Prime. His cautiousness vanished altogether and he screeched softly to tell her it was alright.

"So I see you have a connection with this one." he purred in beast mode, taking note of the little femme hiding behind the Griffin's back legs, peeking out at him with her big shining silver optics. "Hello there little one."

She darted back behind Darksteel shyly.

Darksteel had been puzzling over what to call her from the moment he'd found her, but now he thought he had just the one to fit her perfectly. "Darter, it's alright. Onyx is a friend." He sent out a pulse of reassurance.

She poked her head out and tilted it to the side curiously, examining the great dragon mech with awe in her optics. "Friend?" she repeated hopefully, coming out of hiding inch by inch to get a better look at him. Onyx gave a low, melodic growl of confirmation.

"Friend!" Darter cried out joyously, rushing forward and wrapping her slender arms around his thick snout to the best of her ability. Onyx carefully lifted his head up, making Darksteel chuckle at the sight of the sparkling dangling off his snout. Then he craned his neck around and placed her on his back.

"Come with me. Predaking expected you back by now and he is growing anxious."

Darksteel nodded acceptance and took to the skies with Onyx Prime ferrying his sparkling on his back. Darter appeared anxious at first about being just out of reach of her Guardian, but soon enough the Predacon Prime had her shrieking in laughter as he performed careful aerial stunts and dives. He kept this up all the way to Predaking's den where a memorable sight was waiting.

Skylynx and Onyx must've gotten busy immediately after the acid rainstorm had passed. The entrance to the cavern den positively roiled with energy and activity and life. Over two dozen sparklings clambered over the dragon mech's frame, laughing and giggling and shrieking. Predaking had a harassed look on his face. It was the look of someone thinking: "Please oh please make it stop...I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong, just _please_ make it _stop!_"

Onyx chuckled as he landed and let his avian passenger off to join the playful torture of Predaking. Skylynx apparently hadn't decided to call the little ones off him and give him a respite – he was more occupied in playing along with them. Predaking grunted in reproof and turned to look behind him. He lifted his tail up to find a small silvery-grey wolf that had its jaws clamped down on his tail, chewing away on it. Not even a disapproving snarl convinced the robotic wolf to loosen its grip, nor did it convince any of the other sparklings to lay off him.

"Still don't need help?" Onyx asked innocently.

Predaking glared at him. "I'm _fine_." he growled testily. Did Onyx really consider him so incompetent that he couldn't deal with two dozen hyperactive sparklings? He was the one who had defeated two Wreckers in a cavern trap subtly laid by Shockwave with relative ease. Two dozen sparklings he could manage just fine.

Maybe.

Probably.

Hopefully...

Onyx gave him a knowing look through his white optics and took off again with a mighty roar, landing on the top of a ruined structure nearby to keep an unobtrusive watch on them. A little lion sparkling with red optics tried to mimic the sound and only ended up giving a rasping squeak that made Darksteel smile. At least the little guy was trying.

Predaking's two dozen charges continued to playfully torture him until Skylynx decided to call a ceasefire and distract them, giving the dragon mech some breathing room and some personal space. Predaking found himself feeling acutely satisfied as he watched the energetic bundle of sparklings absolutely _mob_ Skylynx, drowning him in a wave of happy noises, wings, and limbs. He noticed that Phantom was jumping around after a little spec of light on the ground, determination in her bright green optics as she darted around after it. A simple investigation showed the light was coming from sunlight reflected off the armor of one of the tussling sparklings.

"What are you doing, Phantom?" he rumbled.

She jumped on the light and it scurried away again, stopping in her hunt just long enough to reply: "Pouncing."

Despite his recent playful harassment, he slunk forward with a devious glint in his yellow optics directed first at her, then at Darksteel. "Let an old pro show you how it's done..." he growled suggestively.

Darksteel was busy with his chosen sparkling, and then he released her to go play with the wolf that had clamped down on the dragon mech's tail earlier, a content look on his face as he watched Darter hop around in bird mode with her new friend.

"Darksteel, would you turn around?" Predaking requested with an eerie amount of innocence in his voice.

The metal Griffin shrugged nonchalantly in beast mode and turned his back to him. Both clones did in fact hold Predaking in a certain amount of respect, mainly due to his brute strength rather than his name and self-imposed royal nature. They were alright taking orders from him in the same way they had been alright taking orders from Shockwave. Predaking went very low to the ground, his belly almost brushing it, gesturing with his front paw for Phantom to mimic his position, and she eagerly did, her tail swishing in anticipation.

"Stay low to the ground." he growled quietly. "Stay very still. Movement makes noise."

Phantom went as low as she could, shifted her haunches, and went very still. Predaking nodded approval.

"What's going on back there?" Darksteel wondered curiously, glancing behind him.

"A pouncing lesson." Predaking replied lightly, lifting his head up and raising his voice above the low whisper he'd been speaking to Phantom in.

Darksteel seemed to take this statement fine at first and turned back around. Then he did an abrupt double take. "Pouncing?! Oh no, no, no, no. Boss, come on..! Why me?! What'd I do?!"

Predaking twirled a clawed paw in a gesture for him to turn back around. Darksteel groaned but complied nonetheless. At least he was teaching the little dragon femme a valuable life skill at his expense, and it wasn't like Phantom could actually hurt him or anything. She was too small to do any significant damage, her claws still too dull.

"Try not to make a sound." Predaking continued, his whispering voice barely audible. "Use that cloaker _before_ you start moving forward. Drop it only after you have made contact."

Phantom nodded. She shifted on her haunches and shut her optics as she focused, trying to activate her cloaking ability that she'd unwittingly used when Spirit had accidentally stepped on her delicate tail fins. After a few moments her sleek black form shimmered and disappeared.

Darksteel glanced behind him again, suspicion in his yellow optics. "What did you tell her?" He saw that Phantom was nowhere to be seen. He looked around for some hint of her. Nothing. "...Phantom...?...Kid...?" His wings tucked closer against his body anxiously.

He was suddenly knocked onto his side when an invisible force cannoned into him with a considerable amount of force. The air shimmered, revealing Phantom standing proudly atop him with her white-splotched black wings flared out. She leapt off, giggling, and scampered back over to her elected caretaker, who was laughing heartily.

"That was very good!" he praised. "Now this time..."

* * *

Onyx continued to watch from his perch nearby. His connection with the core was what enabled him to locate sparklings so rapidly and easily thanks to subtle psychic nuances the planet would send him as a kind of GPS system, and right now he wasn't receiving any, giving him a break from his near constant searching. Of course, he wasn't the only one doing the searching. Optimus's, Elita's and Grimlock's squadrons were all doing their part as well. For all he knew the core had simply switched who he was actively sending the nuances to in order to give him a breather, because deny it as he might Onyx was still somewhat weak after millennia of inactivity.

The sight in the near distance warmed his great spark. Predaking was proving himself a worthy caretaker of the rambunctious little beast-formers despite his mental youth and rather short patience threshold.

Onyx opened a comm. channel to his fellow Prime to report the clone's excellent progress, but then decided it would be best if Optimus could see this with his own two optics. That is, if he wasn't occupied at the moment.

"Optimus?" he inquired into the channel.

There was a moment's silence. Then: [Yes?]

"If you are not currently busy there is something I would very much like you to see." He sent his current coordinates but refused to explain further in order to feed the former archivist's natural curiosity. Being vague was the most surefire way to get the mech's attention – something Alpha Trion had figured out pretty fast and had exploited quite often.

[Very well.]

Onyx waited patiently until the red and blue mech's airborne form finally came into view and that rapidly drew closer. Below him sped a blue and yellow racecar. It was no surprise to him that Smokescreen had tagged along beneath him. He was practically Optimus's avid shadow, taking any opportunity he could to follow him around wherever he went. The Predacon Prime joined him at ground level, silently gesturing with his head to the spark-warming scene nearby. Optimus spotted it right away and a broad smile bloomed on his face.

"Heh. Daddy Predaking. Who woulda thought?" Smokescreen grinned.

Predaking took note of the observers and gathered the sparklings towards him, growling something to them. In an instant each and every sparkling turned and fixated on them with their big optics. It was equal parts unspeakably _cute_ and utterly _terrifying_.

"Uh-oh. Onyx? What did he tell them?"

Predaking gave an odd barking/roaring noise, effectively unleashing adorable hell. All two dozen sparklings charged over in beast form and pounced on the smallest and therefore easiest target they had – Smokescreen. It was a tidal wave of killer cute that knocked the racecar mech over and subsequently made the three cloned Predacons break out laughing.

"Ack! Help! Mad sparkling attack!" he laughed as the little beasts happily squirmed all over him whilst making all sorts of adorable, gleeful sounds. "Get them off! Somebody! They tickle!"

Neither of the Primes made a move to help him. They simply stood there enjoying the sight to the fullest. Sensing he'd made his point, Predaking called them back over to him with another of his barking/roaring noises. In a second storm of cuteness they all bounded back over to him – all except for one: a sparkling that bore a striking resemblance to an Earth greyhound pup. It sniffed at his face curiously for a moment and then lightly clamped his tiny jaws over the mech's helm bridge.

"Ohmygosh! Even his bites are cute!" It sounded like Smokescreen was trying very hard not to squeal and embarrass himself in front of his idol.

The metal greyhound's tail began wagging and he removed his jaws in order to relentlessly run a smooth, warm, metal tongue over the young mech's face, resulting in more laughter and several playful attempts to remove the sparkling – all of which failed. Eventually the greyhound sparkling decided he'd licked him and bothered him enough and bounded back over to the waiting forms of Predaking, Darksteel, and Skylynx with a happy bark directed at the young racecar mech behind him.

Smokescreen had always thought Predacons were downright terrifying no matter how old they were, but…slag were they cute like this! Having two dozen of the little biters tackle him to the ground had been hilariously adorable, and their gleeful noises were just – Gah! _Everything_ about them screamed: "I'm flippin' adorable! _Love me_!"

He'd already dealt with a good number of non-beast sparklings back in Iacon (as had every other member of the three teams), so the cute was something he was supposed to have been used to by now, but these little guys were right up there with them in terms of sheer cuteness factor. If anything, the whole animal motif made them even cuter than the "normal" sparklings. It was literally taking every ounce of willpower not to rush over and grab one and just cuddle it like a human would a puppy or a kitten.

"I see he has everything more or less under control." Optimus noted, glancing at Onyx. "And here you doubted him, Onyx." He scolded lightly, tapping him reprovingly on the snout. "Shame on you."

Onyx chuckled and did his best not to look guilty.


	2. Chapter 2:

**Autobots, Assemble!**

**One-Shot: How to Train Your Predacon 2!**

* * *

Predaking was peacefully recharging in his underground, concealed den when he faintly registered something tugging and pulling at his tail with stubborn determination coupled with faint grunts and growls of effort. His tactile net detected the sensation of tiny, sharp fangs digging into his armor, though it wasn't bad enough to cause a mesh breach. His internal chronometer registered as well before sunrise. He emitted a soft groan, flicking his tail away from whoever was tugging at it with finality. He was not a morning mech at all, but the persistent tugger obviously didn't care about the time and was obviously already fully awake judging from the activity and sounds of pattering pedes.

_WHH-BONK_!

Something whacked into his faceplates with a decent amount of force, and his yellow optics grudgingly opened to investigate the source of the impact, lifting his helm up a few feet off the ground. Standing there glaring at him through her vibrant emerald optics was Phantom's inky black dragon beast form, finned tail swishing in mild annoyance and what looked like aggravation and exasperation as well. Her luminescent white body markings were lit up and pulsing. Her wings were half-way spread out.

"You promised!" she hissed.

Predaking groaned and let his helm drop back to the ground, comically pleading: "Five more cycles?"

Phantom's crest fins pinned back: "No."

"Three more cycles?"

"Nuh-uh."

"_One_ more cycle?"

"Da-ad! You promised you would take me flying!"

She shoved at the petulantly stubborn yet gentle dragon mech in vain. Her Guardian's thick, heavy air intakes made her rolls her optics with an aggravated sigh and stalk towards the entrance to the den with a pert flick of her tail in his direction, slinking outside into the dim pre-dawn light. He'd done this routine a couple of times before and she knew just how to get to him to wake up.

Very near the entrance to the den was a decent sized pool of glowing blue Energon. She leaned forward and lapped some of it up into her maw, careful to only swallow a little bit of it. She'd already drunken her fill a short while ago, and her fuel tanks were still processing it. Getting over-energized was not an experience she wanted to repeat. Once her maw was half-full of the precious fuel she trotted back inside the den where her Guardian slumbered away. Slinking forward with utmost care and caution, she approached within arm's reach of the oblivious dragon mech. Her emerald optics glittered in mischievous delight.

There was a sound like a hose unleashing a torrent of water as she spat almost all of the Energon held in her mouth in a concentrated spurt. In a flash Predaking jolted awake, his upper body dripping with the glowing fuel and yellow optics wide open if perhaps a little on the dazed side. She could almost hear his internal systems revving back into full gear.

"Wha...? Alright, alright! I'm up! I'm up!" he told her, shaking his helm to remove some of the glowing fuel drops clinging to his armor. His field flared in a silent demand for her to hold her fire. She didn't need to shoot him again.

Satisfied, Phantom sat back on her haunches to wait while her Guardian slowly reactivated and settled his systems back into their usual rhythm from the jump start she had performed. His amber wings flared out and flapped and he gave a cavernous yawn, stretching his sleep-weary limbs and body like a massive winged lion. Personally she was proud of herself was figuring out this surefire way of forcing him back into the waking world all her own. It worked like a charm every time without fail. It was also hilarious to watch him react in the entertaining way he did – he acted like he was getting electrocuted and not splashed in the faceplates with harmless Energon. One would think he would have figured out her pattern by now, but apparently he had yet to catch on to it, which honestly made it even funnier.

"Now, where did you want to practice again?"

Phantom bounced around him happily for a short while before replying: "Iacon! Iacon! I wanna see Optimus! An' Smokescreen! An' Bumblebee! An' Knockout! An' –"

Predaking chuckled, catching her mid-bounce and lifting her gently on his back. "Alright, settle down. I get the picture. I'm not even sure if any of them are up and about yet, but we'll see. Maybe one of them got unlucky – erm, lucky, I meant lucky – and was put on an early watch shift or whatever it is they've taken to calling it."

Phantom giggled at his accidental verbal slip up. She knew he had done it on purpose to make her laugh. It may have sounded somewhat like a silly insult but it wasn't intended as one. Her Guardian had a rather unusual sense of humor that she had learned to love. It made him unique. Upon reaching the entrance of the den, Predaking spread his wings and unleashed a thunderous roar as he took to the skies, his little black dragon charge gripping onto his dorsal armor with her claws, wind rushing past her. When he attained soaring altitude he banked hard to starboard and headed towards the already slowly reforming city of Iacon on the horizon.

Little did he suspect that he had company tailing him from far below. Of the friendly variety, of course.

Sounds of metallic hoof beats and wings beats wafted up towards Predaking, but these bestial noises were drowned out on the roaring wind rushing past his audials. Their scents never reached him either as the air currents' directions didn't permit it.

He soared high above the ground, Phantom shrieking in delight as they steadily drew away from the den and slowly approached the outskirts of Iacon, unheeding of his followers as the sun slowly rose over the horizon, bathing the world in soft golden light.

* * *

Far beneath Predaking and his charge ran a beige stallion in the yearling stage. Beside him a metal Griffin bounded along, seemingly having slight trouble keeping up with the other beast-former, panting as he tried to keep pace with him.

Skylynx was not really built for running. Spirit on the other hand _was_ built for running. His long legs allowed for greater, longer strides and faster speed build up, and his streamlined shaped allowed wind to flow over him with ease. Even his metallic mane crest could flatten down for better aerodynamics.

"Spirit, slow down!" Skylynx squawked breathlessly. He was just as excited about watching Phantom learn to fly, but Primus – he was being left in the dust by a sparkling! This was insane! It was like Spirit was half cheetah or something!

Spirit merely whinnied playfully and sped up, surging towards a small canyon-like gap in the ground with the intent of jumping over it. With graceful ease he leapt over the crevice, landing in a thundering of metallic hooves and not even slowing his pace as he kept up with the dragon's faint shadow, and then promptly outpaced that selfsame shadow with a smug look upwards.

Skylynx eventually decided to take flight in order to better keep up with him, even if it didn't help by very much. Spirit was just too fast. But honestly he wasn't complaining, just taking note in a humorously annoyed fashion. Spirit was his special charge and he wouldn't change him in any way. He kept him busy and occupied in a fun-filled, constantly excited way. Ever since the little equine had shown up in his life there hadn't been a single boring day afterwards. To say he was thankful for it would be putting it mildly, because boredom was a Predacon's worst nightmare.

He drew back, letting Spirit surge ahead in a pale golden blur while he followed along at a more leisurely pace. Predaking apparently took notice of the sparkling and roared down at him. Spirit neighed back, bucking wildly – showing off to the observing Phantom.

The relationship between these two was not romantic in the least – it was closer to a tight friendship that revolved around harmless, amiable competitiveness. Their start had been a bit rocky thanks to Spirit's rowdiness, but Phantom had been quick to befriend him despite that. In fact, all of the sparklings cared for by the three Predacons had developed close bonds to one another. Their Guardians had happily nurtured such bonds, encouraging them to befriend others rather than avoid them. They had even befriended many of the sparklings cared for by the Autobots, Femmebots, and Dinobots.

Giving Grimlock and his Dinobots sparklings had been a brilliant move on Cybertron's part. It helped them soften up a bit, become less violently inclined and increase their patience threshold. They still rough housed with the sturdy younglings and with the sparkling beast-formers, but they had never once accidentally harmed one.

Skylynx squawked in alarm when something bright white shot past him and spiraled upwards into the air, unfurling elegant wings from an avian form and emitting a beautiful keen. Then it banked around, diving down to zip over the Griffin's helm, its gold talons just brushing the very top of his crest. With another spark-stirring keen it drew upwards again, flying about thirty feet above him. His alarm quickly shifted to amusement when he realized who this was – Cybertron itself, up and about and keeping a fatherly eye on his creations in the form of a luminescent white eagle. It was a bit melodramatic but it strangely fit.

"Show off!" a voice teased from behind.

He glanced back to see Darksteel soaring low over the ground with Darter riding on his back in the same manner Phantom was riding atop Predaking far above.

"Mind if I join you?" Darksteel asked.

"Nah. Me and Spirit are just tailing the boss to see where he's gonna go." Skylynx replied affably, looking up at the dragon flying overhead. Predaking himself didn't appear to mind that he was being followed by his two allies and their sparklings. He acted almost like he'd been expecting them to do this. And the glowing white eagle sandwiched between the dragon and Skylynx had yet to vanish. Primus seemed just as intrigued to observe the younglings learn to fly, and no doubt he would happily render assistance should the need for it arise, or if he was asked nicely.

Thought his presence begged the question: Where the heck was Onyx?

Their answer came right away:

'_Down near the core in recharge. Unfortunately his long time there connected him to me, synchronizing his energy with mine. If he stays away for too long he will start to weaken physically. His spark will also weaken in due course. He will be back out soon enough – just as soon as he regains he strength. Until then I act as his optics and audials._'

"Aw. That sucks." Darksteel sympathized rather coarsely.

'_In a sense I suppose it is for the best. If nothing else he is able to assist me in my task with his Mask. And it is not like this condition will kill him. It is non-lethal – merely a somewhat negatively neutral side-effect. And if he gets bored with just my presence Micronus will come down and keep him company during his stay. Optimus will occasionally do so as well alongside Elita-One, though due to their present preoccupations their visits are less frequent._'

"Oh. Well, when you put it _that_ way it doesn't sound _so_ bad..." Skylynx admitted.

And honestly it really didn't. It sounded a lot like a mere annoyance to Onyx Prime, but he put up with the condition with true Predacon tenacity and resolve and stubbornness. It was just something that he had to deal with due to his long-term confinement deep down within the bowels of the planet – the result of his being near-fatally wounded during the original battle against Unicron. His life had been saved by the Creator, but it _did_ come with a small price in the end. Luckily, Onyx didn't appear to mind it _too_ much. He viewed it as more of an obligational nuisance or something along those lines. It was less a "problem" and more an obnoxious little thorn in his side that was permanently stuck there, but it wasn't exactly dangerous – just bothersome.

All four adults and the three sparklings continued onwards towards Iacon, Spirit still outpacing the entire group with effortlessness.

* * *

Spirit galloped into the empty city full gallop, relishing his fantastic and easily maintained speed. Well, at _first_ it seemed empty. But as he barreled down the main, heavily battered thoroughfare that ran East-to-West through the city he nearly collided with a massive metallic Tyrannosaur plodding his way around in an early morning daze. Its red optics looked rather bleary in appearance and frankly a little ticked off.

It seemed that Predaking wasn't the only mech who hated mornings with a passion. Poor scraplet had been put on morning watch duty, and he was not likin' it one bit.

Spirit whinnied in alarm to alert Grimlock of his presence. Grimlock turned to investigate the noise in his slow and somewhat cumbersome way with an intrigued "Hnn?" Then the Tyrannosaur emitted a startled noise when he spotted the sparkling stallion racing towards him like a beige bullet.

*_Move it, Grimlock!_* Spirit shouted over short-band radio.

He began to do so, but thanks to Grimlock's early morning mental daze he didn't move fast enough. His massive size didn't exactly permit for fast movements, either.

Snorting in determination Spirit sped up, metallic hooves thundering in an increasingly rapid rhythm. His fiery blue optics narrowed in deep focus. Panels on his sides began to shift around, but he hardly took any notice of this. His attention was riveted ahead of him.

If the Dinobot wouldn't move aside...then he would simply go over him.

Just before he reached him he shouted once more over short band radio: *_DUCK!_*

Grimlock happily did so. He watched in amazement as the little equine Predacon jumped up gracefully while a pair of metallic bird wings unfurled from concealment on his sides. One strong albeit amateurish flap of the beige wings and he was sailing clear over the Dinobot's helm. Spirit hit ground once more in a loud banging of metal against metal and then just kept on running, whinnying in delight at his success, his wings folding back up and stowing away inside the panels on his sides. He hardly even slowed down.

The burly leader of the Dinobots officially liked this kid. He was a daredevil with a speed addiction – an adrenaline junkie. The Dinobot then observed Skylynx shoot by, followed by Darksteel with Darter riding on his back, and trailing just on the Griffin's tail was a brilliant white mechanical eagle with gold optics and talons, its body covered in pulsing baby blue glyphs. Far above was the draconic form of Predaking himself. He took a random guess that the adult Predacons were undoubtedly taking their respective flight-capable charges to learn to fly for the first time, because why else would the notorious morning-hater known as Predaking be up this slagging early?

With a shake of his helm he plodded off to find a good place to crash for the next hour or so. His systems were refusing to come completely back online out of their power down states, and frankly he wasn't about to argue with them. It was too early for this scrap.

* * *

Predaking spiraled upwards around the Hall of Records. He finally reached the roof of the massive building and landed, letting his charge off but warning her to use her talons to keep a grip on the smooth metal beneath her. Phantom gladly did so, digging her tiny, needle-sharp claws into the roof of the Hall while trying her best not to completely freak out at how high up she was.

At this height the winds were incredibly strong, and a tumble from here could prove lethal to a mech or femme not able to fly. Or in this case – one who didn't know yet how to fly.

Darksteel and Darter soon joined them atop the building. Their white eagle friend landed on one of the spires that protruded from the outer rim of the roof, completely at ease amidst the strong winds. Far below, Spirit whinnied up at them encouragingly, rearing back and kicking his front hooves. Skylynx stood at his side, gazing up at them.

*_Awesome! Spirit! Look how high I am! Woo-hoo_!* Phantom shrieked in delight down at her friend over her comm. link. Her voice could barely be discerned over the howling winds.

Spirit laughed good-naturedly: *_So_ _jealous! My hooves could never hold onto a domed roof! I'd slide right off!_ _These things don't exactly offer much grip, you know! That view you got up there must be amazing!_*

Phantom erupted into hysterical giggling, but just so Spirit didn't feel left out she vividly described the awe-inspiring view from atop the Hall of Records. She could see for kliks on end virtually uninterrupted. Spirit himself looked like a slagging atom at this height! She could barely see him!

Darter hopped over to the very edge of the roof and peered down curiously at the minuscule beige stallion far below, keening at him. Her little talons gripped the lip of the roof firmly.

"Darter, careful." Darksteel warned her. She was a little too close to the edge for his liking, but she was being her usual cautious self, and their white metal eagle friend looked ready to act on a moment's notice if she took an accidental tumble.

"Alright." rumbled Predaking. "Let's begin."

Phantom whooped and bounded over to him eagerly, tail a-swish. Darter dutifully hopped back over to Darksteel. Far below, Spirit whinnied more encouragements to the two femmes while Skylynx squawked up at them. Of course, she didn't stay there for very long. The little dragon femme wasn't exactly patient by nature. Predaking had barely finished basic instructions when she turned tail and surged towards the edge of the roof, emerald optics alight in determination and glee. Before anyone could think to react she had reached the edge.

And just like that, she leapt off whilst giving an excited squeal of "Geronimo, glitches!"

Predaking and Darksteel both cried out: "PHANTOM!"

Predaking surged forward in a blind haste, unfurling his amber wings as panic gripped his spark. But to his stupefaction a large white wing blocked his path quite effectively. He jerked his helm up to stare at the deity in shock, confusion dancing in his yellow optics, an outraged snarl beginning to bubble in his vocalizer.

Two golden optics gazed back at him evenly with a slight hint of amused intrigue. '_Wait a moment. Let's see what she does. Sometimes the only way for a young flier to learn is through action. Words can only teach one so much. And remember – Skylynx is below. He will intervene if something goes awry_.'

Thus encouraged (though not exactly calmed by any means) the dragon mech observed her plummet towards the ground below, her black wings tucked against her sides as she dove straight down at ninety degrees – a perfect nosedive. At about three hundred feet from the ground her wings flared out with a leathery sounding snap, halting her decent in a flash, and soon she began to glide.

'_See? You worry too much_.'

Predaking gusted a sigh of relief out of his maw and his neck vents. Then he flapped his own massive wings and dove down to join her. He could sense her excitement and mild fright through the bond he shared with her, and was quick to reassure her and join in her emotional revelry. He had known how to fly as soon as he had emerged from Shockwave's cloning vat, but that didn't mean he was incapable of being thrilled.

"This is amazing!" she shrieked in delight. However, she gave a little yelp when a strong westerly wind made her wobble dangerously.

"Focus, Phantom." Predaking growled, tone lightly commanding. "Keep your forelegs up; it will reduce drag and prevent buffeting from sudden gusts. Unfold your tail fins, as well – to help with steering, unless you want to crash helmfirst into a building, that is."

His charge obeyed in an instant, tucking her forelegs up close against her belly and releasing her delicate tail fin spanners. He nodded approval. Phantom was an incredibly fast learner, if a bit on the impatient side. But he honestly couldn't blame her for her impatience – it was a trait she shared with him.

Something shot past both of them in a purplish-blur streak, making Phantom emit a shriek of alarm and Predaking grunt in reproval at whoever had nearly cannoned into the both of them. However, she quickly unleashed a happy little roar on seeing who it was. Predaking himself gave a low growl of greeting to the purple and blue drone plane. He was surprised that the Communications Chief was up this early, but doubtless he had intercepted someone's communication regarding their arrival into the city limits and had decided to drop in to check on things.

*_Soundwave! Look at me! Look at me! I'm flying!_*

In reply, Soundwave played a little trumpet fanfare at her to congratulate her success. This altered and evolved into an orchestral piece that neither recognized, but it was adventurous and fun and lively, fitting with the entertaining flight lesson perfectly. Both Predacons found themselves slightly bobbing to the lively tune. This mech decidedly knew how to choose a song to fit the moment. Quite a talent.

"Now, follow what I do." Predaking growled lightly.

With those words, he tucked his wings in closer to his frame and gracefully dove downwards. Phantom's faceplates scrunched in determination as she endeavored to mimic his movements precisely, emerald optics narrowed to slits in deep concentration. The wind rushed past her body faster and faster as she dove downwards in pursuit of her Guardian. It felt sort of like free-falling, and slag was the sensation exhilarating. Fright and excitement burned through her spark, but a pulse from her Guardian helped dispel that fear. Soon the two dragon-formers were gliding together, Predaking soaring beneath his charge and growling instructions and critiques up to her every so often. Most of the time, however, he simply nodded in silent approval.

There was a high-pitched avian keen and then the eagle form of Darter flew past them overhead, Darksteel at her side and clicking his beak encouragingly at her. She seemed far more nervous than the boisterous Phantom, but she also appeared far more focused and eager to listen to instructions and also strangely calmer. How it was possible to be nervous yet calm confused Predaking. It was a bit of a paradox, but he endeavored to push the paradoxical situation into the back of his mind.

Below the four fliers, Spirit and Skylynx chased after them in avid interest, the sparkling equine once again outpacing his Guardian with skillful ease. Their white eagle friend had seemingly vanished, obviously deciding his presence wasn't required any longer. He had simply been there to observe and encourage, and now he had gone off to do whatever it was he did to help keep Cybertron's heart pumping and life and precious energy flowing to the emerging and returning inhabitants. Undoubtedly he was also going to inspect the slumbering Onyx as well, to see if he had re-synced to the planet's core and was strong enough to roam free in the skies once more.

Soundwave then bade them all farewell with a finishing note before banking around and flying off towards the Nemesis, perpetually docked at the edge of Well.

* * *

Such hands-on flight lessons continued on with no less eagerness and excitement on the sparklings parts as the golden light of Cybertron's host star steadily climbed its way into the pale, pre-dawn sky. Returning to the general vicinity of the Hall of Records revealed about half a dozen recently arrived refugees milling about on the steps and entryway of the massive building, two with vehicle-forming charges of their own. On spotting the posse of beasts approaching from ground and air, one of the sparklings let out a startled sound and ducked behind his Guardian.

The three adult Predacons were fairly knowledgeable about the refugees and could identify that these were obviously newcomers, most likely arriving some time late last night with a small group of Nova Corps ships. None of the six Cybertronians awoke any chords of recognition. Two were Seekers – one a mech, the other a femme. The other four were land-based vehicle-formers of varying coloration and builds. These remaining four appeared to be sharing Guardianship of a young Seekerlet – odd in itself since none of the four were capable of flying. Instinct said this little Seeker might be a somewhat recent War orphan being cared for by friends, and friends of those friends.

News of the disbanding of the Decepticon faction still had yet to spread to certain quadrants of the galaxy, so there was still certain degrees of animosity and fighting between Autobots and Decepticons on the outskirts and fringes. However, due to her stage of development, she didn't seem to fit into this category. In all probability she had been orphaned _before_ the end of the War, when it had still been raging.

Skylynx opened a short band radio channel to the newcomers as they approached, offering an affable if slightly coarse greeting in an effort to help calm the two uneasy sparklings and their Guardians. Spirit, Phantom, and Darter all called out to them in a trio of squeaking roars, avian keens, and delighted whinnies, further serving to ease the group. They understood now that the Predacons were friendly and merely curious about them.

*_Um, how exactly do we hover?_* Darter wondered over short band to the group of beasts. The little eagle-former's silver optics showed confusion mingled with anxiety as they circled above the group of vehicle-formers below them.

*_Better question: How the scrap do we land?_* Phantom corrected her. He signature confidence wavered a bit, uncertainty beginning to cloud to her normally vibrant emerald optics.

They both had seen Predaking and his two brothers land many, many times, but they made it look so slagging easy! And Phantom herself had no desire to humiliate herself in front of a bunch of newcomers or their sparklings, having a certain pride in her abilities and heritage similar to her Guardian's own. She wanted to befriend the two vehicle-former sparklings badly, but she didn't want to make herself look like a bumbling idiot in front of them.

"Observe what I do first, then try to copy." Predaking growled aloud in his native language. "Firstly, this is how you hover."

He slowed his speed until he was effectively motionless mid air, pumping his wings in a certain figure-eight like pattern that both pushed against the winds downwards and the wind coming from around him. His long tail acted as a steadying mechanism, ensuring he didn't wobble too greatly. While he still wobbled a bit since he wasn't a natural hoverer like certain Earth avians were, it wasn't all that noticeable. Darksteel soon mimicked the maneuvers, and his wobbling was even less so.

"Use your wings to push against the wind. Do not try to push against a wind current that is not there – only push against viable, present currents. Otherwise you will have nothing to counteract your motions and keep you steady." explained Predaking to the two younglings.

"Basically he's sayin' if you got no current it's gonna be scrapping hard to hover!" Skylynx squawked up to them. "No current means you gotta work harder to stay in one place up there!"

Darter and Phantom both bobbed their helm in understanding. Not for the first time were they thankful for Skylynx's simplified terms of speech. Predaking had a surprisingly large and sometimes fancy vocabulary for someone as mentally young as he technically was. He wasn't quite a sparkling himself, as he was fully grown in size, but he was still incredibly young in terms of his mind. There were some points, such as now, that that was hardly noticeable. He spoke very much like an adult would.

Phantom tried first, slowing her flight speed and determining which way the wind was blowing via the manner sensors built into her wings and body. Upon confirming it was coming from the southwest, she compensated for it and began to pump her wings in the same manner the two adults were doing. While a bit unsure and unsteady at first, soon her wing movements became a little more fluid and graceful. Darter went next with almost identical results. She had a slightly harder time due to her tail being much shorter and more fan-like compared to Phantom's own long, finned tail, but she still managed to copy their movements with almost pinpoint precision. She gave a happy keen at her success, and Darksteel merrily laughed his congratulations to her.

Predaking nodded approval. "Good. Now, all you need to do to land is lower down to the ground. That's all there is to it."

Both younglings chirped acceptance at him and began to slowly lower themselves to the ground while the three adult beast-formers observed in interest. The group of eight refugees watched as well, the two Seekers ready to pounce should one make an error and require a rescue. The little mechling who had previously been nervous now had his pale orange optics locked onto the two budding fliers, while the Seekerlet appeared fascinated to see the beasts flying without the aid of an engine, relying solely on body strength.

Each youngling beast touched ground a bit unsteadily, but otherwise successfully, Spirit bounding over to them and bucking wildly while whinnying his congratulations to the two femmes. And just like that they switched out of beast form and bounded over with him to introduce themselves to the other two sparklings while the adults began a conversation amongst themselves on other matters, such as where they had come from and how their respective charges and they were faring since the end of the War.

"Hiya! I'm Phantom, that's Darter, and that's Spirit. Who're you guys?"

The burnt orange and amber mechling with the marigold optics shied back a little ways, but eventually his nervousness was drowned out by his growing curiosity. He introduced himself rather uncertainly in a soft voice:

"I'm Sunflare. Hi."

His pale violet and indigo Seekerlet friend was less reserved and more outgoing in character, grinning broadly and waving at them, her rich eminence purple optics alight with glee and friendliness: "Heya! I'm Duskwind! I've never gotten to see Predacons before. You guys look cool! Nice to meet you! Great hovering and landing by the way! You guys were awesome!"

Phantom and Spirit took immediate liking to this femme Seekerlet, as she was just as boisterous and lively and outgoing as they were. They struck up energetic conversation with her in a flash, talking of flying and games, commenting on their differing flight styles in a young child manner that was filled with immense joy and excitement. Darter on the other hand took a personal liking to the shyer, more reserved mechling Sunflare for a corresponding reason. Their conversation was more toned down but no less enjoyed by the two, Sunflare himself being fascinated by her avian mode and flight in general, Darter herself very explanatory and patient.

The adults took notice of this willing, eager friendship between the youths and smiled. It was wonderful to see the two different types of Cybertronians getting along so well with one another. The innocent acceptance of the young – it was spark lifting. If only the adults involved in the War had that sort of acceptance, perhaps this terrible conflict could have ended much sooner with less spilled Energon and loss of life. Sparklings trusted and loved by nature. Why couldn't adults be the same? Was it just because they knew thanks to experience that such blind trust was naïve? Or was it because they knew they could never trust in the same the way the young did?

"Hey! You guys met Optimus and the others yet?" wondered Spirit.

Duskwind and Sunflare both nodded their helms in reply, saying they had met the Prime when they had first arrived. They had really liked him – he was so nice and sweet and amazing, not to mention great with sparklings. They had also met the funny red mech Knockout so he could give them a diagnostic check-up. He had told them two or three fantastical stories of what he called superheroes while he had looked them over, launching into vivid details of some of the funniest moments he'd had with some of them. One of them, named Hawkeye, had even had the brass bearings to cover him in graffiti one time! Oh the horror!

Darter giggled. She remembered when Knockout had regaled that particular story to them a while ago. All three of them had nearly blown a hose from laughing so much. Hawkeye was definitely someone Phantom and Spirit would love to meet, and they'd said so on multiple occasions. But with him being a busy member of the famous Avengers, calls between the team and their alien allies weren't exactly day-to-day. Most calls were simply to update the Prime about two old friends of his who were off-world at the moment.

"So you haven't met anyone else yet, huh?" Phantom determined. "Well then what're we waiting for? Let's go see if they're up! C'mon guys! You two so gotta meet Smoke and 'Bee. They're hilarious! And awesome!"

With that the black dragon femme transformed and bounded up the steps into the Hall of Records, her two new friends and her two old ones dashing behind her. The adults watched them leave with fond, indulgent smiles. Ah, youth.

* * *

The interior of the Hall of Records was utterly gargantuan in scale, and its walls and ceilings gleamed differing shades of bronzes and coppers and silvers. More artistically or poetically minded Cybertronians would appreciate the Golden Age grandeur of the massive archival building, but the five energetic sparklings heeded it not. They were more focused on finding two other members of "Team Prime" as they had been called and introducing Duskwind and Sunflare to them – Smokescreen and Bumblebee to be exact, but if they ran into anyone else along the way they would meet and greet them as well.

Phantom bounded ahead of the group, relying on her keen sense of smell to track the familiar scents of the two young mechs. Finding them wasn't difficult at all for her. She found them on one of the upper levels of the Hall, one sorting through surviving documents almost as a reversion to old habit while the other stood leaning against the artistically sculpted railings, optics scanning the floors above and below. She, Spirit, and Darter let out little sounds of greeting as they surged towards them. From the looks of happiness on the mechs' faceplates and from the glyphs for joy and life dancing through their fields it was plain they were glad to see them.

"Ha! What're you bunch of trouble-makers doing up so early? And who're your friends here?" Bumblebee grinned, eyeing first the three beast-formers and then their new friends.

Smokescreen grinned as well, realizing something: "Hey! You two must be those new arrivals! The one's Soundwave told us about last night! Remember 'Bee? He said there were two kids with that group! He didn't even bother to mention names to us!" He raised one hand to his left audial, pretending to open a comm. link to the faceless mech. "Soundy, you're getting lazy buddy! What kinda Communications Chief are you if don't give us names? That's not very polite!"

Duskwind erupted into hysterical giggling while Sunflare merely smiled. Phantom hadn't been kidding. These two really were funny.

They introduced themselves, feeling more than a little awe-struck to be in the presences of heroes of the War. Friendly and laid-back they definitely acted, they were effectively famous alongside the other members of their old squadron. It was thanks to their combined efforts that the War had finally been brought to an end. It was thanks to them that both sparklings had a revived homeworld to return to after all this time.

"So? What _are_ you guys doing up so early?" Bumblebee repeated inquisitively.

Phantom happily bounced around him before leaping onto his back and clinging there determinedly, announcing: "Me and Darter went flying!"

"Get out! You did?!" Smokescreen gasped. "How'd you do? Was it scary?"

"Nuh-uh! It was super fun!"

All three beast-formers launched into wild accounts of their First Flight, Duskwind and Sunflare providing coinciding if rather different-toned backing testimony, the former's being loud and jubilant while the latter's was calm and educational sounding. The Seekerlet even provided an account of her own recent First Flight on the colony world of Neutrals she had been staying on. She had apparently learned to fly almost just before leaving the colony world.

"Well, then congrats to you too, Duskwind!" Bumblebee applauded. The Seekerlet in turn smiled broadly at him, looking quite proud of herself – an expression that mimicked the confident Phantom's own. Even the quiet Darter looked pleased with herself, while Spirit gazed proudly on his two femme friends just like an older brother would look on his sisters.

Unseen far above on a higher level, a great red and blue form observed the gathering of younglings interact and converse with a fond, fatherly smile. "Hope for the future" sparklings were poetically deemed by the Prime, as that was truly what they were. He continued to watch them from above, silent as a bodiless guardian spark, his smile only growing and warming further as the minutes ticked by. All of the youths acted as though they had known each other for their whole lives, laughing and giggling and teasing one another in the same manner of siblings.

Hope for the future indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Tah-dah! Part Two of HTTYP! And it's longer than the first! :D As a side note, I will be a teensy bit behind in uploads thanks to having my wisdom teeth pulled recently and now recovering. The painkillers they gave me make me really drowsy, so hopefully this one-shot keeps you bunch busy for a bit until I can get another true chapter out!**


End file.
